Spaceman in a Crater
Spaceman in a Crater is the nineteenth episode of the second season of Bones. Summary Brennan and Booth are called out to a field, with cows grazing to investigate a crater in the ground. Further investigation leads to the discovery of a human body, who seems to be crushed. Back in the lab, the team studies the body. They start teasing Hodgins for his conspiracy theories regarding aliens. Hodgins defends his theories and stalks off in a huff. Brennan notices an anomaly in the bone structure. The bones are extremely porous, which means that the victim is either 130 years old or he's been to outer space. Zack and Hodgins are discussing the case and Zack theorises that the only rational explanation is that the victim was an astronaut. Zac informs Cam, who directs him to Booth. Booth finds out that the missing astronaut is ColonelKelvin Howard. Angela's drawing of the skull matches the image Booth has of Col. Howard. Booth and Brennan talk to the wife. They find out that he owns a private plane and that he was training other astronauts to go to space, as he himself couldn't due to the loss of his medical clearance. Booth finds out that the plane is still in the hangar. Booth and Brennan, accompanied by the forensic team, scope out the plane. At the hangar, they are faced by Nina Sanborn, Howards' boss, who demands ID. After an unpleasant conversation about Col. Howard's work, Booth produces a warrant for his documents. What he receives are pages of work with several lines and paragraphs blacked out for confidentiality. He calls in Hodgins to help him fill in the blanks with his "paranoid ravings". Hodgins asks Booth's advice on proposing to someone, presumably Angela. Hodgins also tells Booth that Howards' replacement to "repair" the telescope in space will be able to provide him with some answers. Bones and Brennan talk to the guy, James Adams, and find out that Col. Howards was talking to the STC (Space Travel Coaltion). Cam is reluctant to remove the flesh from the bones, but after an argument with Zack, she concedes and tells him to do whatever he needs to do. Booth and Brennan talk to the CEO of the STC and find out that Cal approached the Ceo wanting to pilot one of his flights, but changed his mind six weeks ago. After some digging, the team figures it out. Howards was killed by the propellers of the plane of none other than James Adams and his wife Colleen. Hodgins finally works up the guts to ask Angela to marry him. She declines but tells him she hopes that he never stops trying. Cast Main Cast * Temperance Brennan - Emily Deschanel * Seeley Booth - David Boreanaz * Jack Hodgins - T.J Thyne * Angela Montenegro - Michaela Conlin * Zack Addy - Eric Millegan * Camille Saroyan - Tamara Taylor Guest Cast *Nina Sanborn - Andrea Thompson *Jean Marie Howard - Lisa Waltz *Commander James Adams - Ian Anthony Dale *Colonel Bob Reid - Glenn Morshower *Colleen Adams - Sarah Bloom *Loni Gowan - Judith Moreland *Dr. Henry Pascal - Rob Brownstein *Adam Bahr - Michael Rodrick Featured Music *"Shipwrecked" - Shane Alexander * "Hold On To You" - Marjorie Fair * "Keep On Trying" - Poco Notes * The aircraft shown is not the Airbus A300 Zero-G, it is a Boeing 737. I don't know what that means Quotes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes